Bleach Fanfiction Bloopers and Gag Reel
by Lolita666
Summary: Humorous and funny drabbles from behind the scenes of the beloved manga Bleach featuring beloved characters of the the popular shounen manga. What the characters are like when they are not working. No pairings. Mostly canon universe. Bonus features filled with gag reel and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Originally I sought out to do a parody of the entire Bleach verse, but then after bloopers and gag reels from some of my favorite movies and television shows. I was inspired one day to write this after eating a bowl of spicy ramen noodles ( very delicious by the way!) and reading some funny fanfiction stories from various authors.

I hope that I am good at this drabble series, I am not a born comedian though I do have some of my hilarious moments. I do my research my re-reading the manga and skimming through character data books.

If I miss up on anything I sincerely apologise.

I am not going in any chronological order. I am just picking out Bleach manga chapters that I love and adding some humor to them as best as I can, od course with some help from the Internet and my friend who is helping me with this. If you any requests or tips I will take them. They can be explicit as you want.

These are gag reel, bloopers, behind the scenes. I will try to keep you guys entertained.

I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

 **Blooper Reel, Behind the Scenes and Extras**

 _ **Scene where Grimmjow makes his appearance**_

 **Grimmjow:** "Yo, it's been fuckin' forever...Kurosaki..."

 **Ichigo:** "Grimmjow! It's you..."

 **Grimmjow:** [ _trips and falls on the ground]_ "Goddamnit!"

 **Director:** "Ooohhh, that's gotta hurt."

 **Ichigo:** "Take it from the top?"

 **Director:** "Alright, cut. Redo!"

[ _Retake]_

 **Grimmjow:** "Thought I was dead didn't you, fuck face Kurosaki?"

 **Director:** "Cut! Grimmjow that isn't the line!"

 **Grimmjow:** "Fuck your lines! I'm here to mess up Kurosaki, not rehearsh your shit words from a script." [ _pulls out sword_ ]

 **Ichigo:** "G-Grimmjow! Wait!"

[ _Scene is rudely interrupted by Grimmjow's attack, which means the director has to buy yet another camera_ ]

 _ **Scene where Neliel interrupts Ichigo's and Grimmjow's confrontation**_

 **Grimmjow:** " I can't go and die..not until I gut your first.. [ _dodges oncoming female body]_

 **Nel:** _"Ichigooooo!"_

 **Ichigo:** [ _is being tackled by a teal-haired woman]_ "Nel?!" [ _is gasping for air]_ "I think...she broke one of my ribs."

 **Nel:** "Sorry, Ichigo!"

 **Director:** "Cut!"

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Nel:** _"Ichigooooo!"_ [ _accidentally crashes into Grimmjow_ ]

 **Grimmjow:** "Shit, Nel! You were suppose to hurtle towards Kurosaki! Not me!"

 **Nel:** "You should have dodged loud mouth."

 **Grimmjow:** "Get your tits off of the back of my head."

 **Nel:** "Oh? I very much prefer you here on the ground just like this."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Nel:** _"Ichigooooo!"_ [ _crashes into Grimmjow once again. The two roll in a tangle of teal and blue much to the Sexta Espada's frustration._ ]

 **Grimmjow:** "I think you're doing this on purpose Nel!"

 **Nel:** "You're the one who keeps forgetting to dodge!"

 **Grimmjow:** "At this rate I'm going to end up with a concussion."

 **Nel:** "You're on my arm, Grimmjow."

 **Director:** "We're never going to finish this scene at this rate. Cut!"

[ _Retake_ ]

[ _In which Grimmjow catches Nel's body_ ]

 **Grimmjow:** "I caught you that time you damn goat!"

 **Nel:** "I am an antelope you uneducated fuck!"

 **Orihime:** "Nel you're breaking character."

 **Nel:** "Blame the "Grimmkitty". I hear you like being called that."

 **Grimmjow:** "Call me that again and I will annihilate you Nel!" [ _drops the Tres Espada unceremoniously onto the ground without apology_ ]

 **Nel:** "Ow. I hate you sometimes."

 **Grimmjow:** "Suck my dick!"

 **Nel:** "Sorry, I can't put small objects in my mouth or I'll choke."

 **Everyone:** _"Dammmmmmmnnnnnnnnn!"_

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Nel:** _"Ichigoo-"_ [ collides with Grimmjow's body, ends up on top of the Sexta]

 **Grimmjow:** "You're a fuckin' fail Nel!"

 **Nel:** "So was your father's condom/mother's abortion!"

 **Grimmjow:** "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I supposed to be offended? The only thing offending me is your face!"

 **Nel:** "Does everyone visualize duct tape over your mouth so early in the conversation?"

[ _**Unknown scene**_ ]

 **Yoruichi:** "..."

 _My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_

 _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

 _Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit_

 _Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins_

 _Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace_

 _Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish_

 _Now that's real, real, real_

 **Director:** "Yoruichi, what the hell are you doing?"

 **Yoruichi:** "Singing _Ananconda_ Nicki Minaj, smart one."

 **Director:** "That isn't in your script! Are you even in this scene?!"

 **Yoruichi:** "You're the director, you tell me."

 _Gun in my purse, bitch, I came dressed to kill_

 _Who wanna go first? I had them pushing daffodils_

 _I'm high as hell, I only took a half a pill_

 _I'm on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?_

 _He can tell I ain't missing no meals_

 _Come through and fuck him in my automobile_

 **Random Worker:** "Take one."

 **Orihime:** ( _laughing nervously_ ) "I forgot my line already."

 **Random Worker:** "Not again. Okay. Take two."

[ _Grimmjow casually drags Nel away from suffocating Ichigo who is on the verge of passing out due to lack of oxygen_ ]

 **Random Worker:** "Take sixty-nine."

[ _**Scene where Shunsui releases Aizen**_ ]

 **Aizen:** "What's wrong? There are still two keys left for you to use, are there not?"

 **Shunsui:** "What's my line?"

 **Aizen:** "You idiot."

 **Shunsui:** "Is that my line?"

 **Random Worker:** "Take one."

 **Aizen:** "What's wrong? There are still two keys left for you to use, are there not?"

 **Shunsui:** "How did you undo the rest of the seals?"

 **Aizen:** "I'm Houdini motherfucker!"

 **Director:** "Not in the script!"

 **Random Worker:** "Take twelve."

 **Shunsui:** "..."

 **Aizen:** "..."

 **Shunsui:** "..."

 **Aizen:** "I need to take a piss."

 **Shunsui:** "I would imagine after being after being strapped to that bondage chair for such a long time."

 **Aizen:** "Bondage chair...?"

 **Random worker:** "Take thirty-eight."

 **Aizen:** "My crotch itches."

 **Shunsui:** "Then go for it my man. No one is watching...well, except for the director and workers."

 **Random worker:** "Take seventy-four."

 **Aizen:** "How's my girl?"

 **Shunsui:** "What girl..oh, you mean Momo? I don't think this is the appropiate time to be thinking about her."

 **Aizen:** "At least my thoughts about her are innocent. There's no telling what kind of Fifty Shades of Grey scenarious you have going on in your mind about Nanao and yourself in all kinds of kinky fuckery."

 **Shunsui:** "I have no comment..."

[ _In walks Yachiru licking a lollipop._ ]

 **Yachiru:** "You've got to be desperate to be asking **him** for help of all people."

 **Aizen:** "Come here..."

 **Yachiru:** "No thanks you sicko."

 **Aizen:** "Did she just call me a 'sicko?'"

 **Director:** "You're not in this scene Yachiru-chan."

 **Yachiru:** "I can be wherever I want to be. After all these are just outtakes and bloopers, nothing serious."

 **Random Worker:** "Take One thousand eight hundred-and sixty-six."

 **Yoruichi:**

 _Let him eat it with his grills and he tellin' me to chill_

 _And he telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal_

 _Say he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab_

 _So I pulled up in the Jag, and I hit him with the jab like_

 _Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun_

 **Rangiku:** [ _joins the singing Yoruichi_ ]

 **Yoruichi and Rangiku: [** _chorus_ ]

 _My anaconda don't, my anaconda don't_

 _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns, hun_

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

 _Oh my gosh, look at her butt_

 _(Look at her butt)_

 _Look at, look at, look at_

 _Look, at her butt_

 **Director:** [ _bangs his head against the wall_ ] "These people act more like children than the children some days. People I am trying to get this wrapped up! Let's get in character and I promise that after we're done you can all act as wild as you- [ _is suddenly cut off by the unkindly arrival and target of a Quincy arrow_ ]

 **Uryu:** "My fingers slipped."

 **Director:** [ _intense flailing_ ] _**"That was entirely on purpose and intentional!"**_

 **Uryu:** "You're still alive aren't you?"

 **Director:** "You could have decapitated me!"

 **Uryu:** "Would you stop being so dramatic? I'm going to my dressing room. You're all annoying."

 **Orihime:** "Poor Uryuu..."

 **Director:** "Why don't we all just take a break?" [ _dodges oncoming sword_ ]

 **Kenpachi:** "Who the fuck needs a break? I'm ready to kick some ass."

 **Grimmjow:** "For once I'm in agreement. I need to give Kurosaki a good pounding."

 **Director:** "You're all out of control!"

[ **Please Standby** ]

 **Interviewer:** "Mr. Kurosaki? How well do all get along on and off the set?"

 **Ichigo:** "Huh? Oh, well when we're not trying to kill each other everyone gets along pretty well. We have our days."

 **Interviewer:** "Are there any off-screen romances?"

 **Ichigo:** "This is a shounen manga. No off-screen romances. That means a lot of fighting and me protecting shit. We don't do any smut here, I don't care if that's what the fanfiction authors and fans want. I actually stumbled across the website not too long ago and I've got to tell you that site is creepy as fuck. I'm being paired with all kinds of people and the worst of them all is Aizen! _Aizen!_ Can you believe that? First of all I'm not gay..."

[ _Mashiro randomly pokes her lime green head in, blinking at the interviewer and Ichigo._ ]

 **Mashiro:** "That we know of you mean."

 **Ichigo:** "What the hell Mashiro?!"

 **Mashiro:** "C'mon, Berry. All that time Rukia spent in your room closet, you never once got the idea? Don't you watch porn?"

 **Ichigo:** "Rukia and I not interested in each other like that! And what the hell do you know about porn?! Don't tell me you're into that stuff?!"

 **Mashiro:** "It just seems odd to me that both of you shared the same room at the time and never made advances towards each other like a normal boy and girl would in that situation...not even the slightest peck on the cheek?"

 **Interviewer:** "She makes a valid point."

 **Ichigo:** "We are not having this discussion!"

 **Mashiro:** "But if you don't love Rukia, then it must be Orihime."

 **Ichigo:** *leaves*

 **Interviewer:** "Shoud I take that as a yes?"

 **Mashiro:** "Most definitely! Oh, where is that baka Kensei?"

[ _**Scene where Bazz-B and Haschwalth fight one-on-one**_ ]

 **Bazz-B:** [ _Awkwardly cocks leg up, and farts._ ]

 **Haschwalth:** "You're disgusting."

 **Bazz-B:** "It's my ass Jugram!"

 **Haschwalth:** "You ate something spoiled obviously."

 **Director:** "Somebody crack open a window!"

 **Random Worker:** "Take forty-one!"

 **Bazz-B:** * on the ground, moaning in pain* "Fuck you Hugo."

 **Director:** "It's Jugram."

 **Bazz-B:** "Fuck you, Jugo."

 **Director:** "It's Jugram!"

 **Bazz-B:** "Fuck you!"

 **Director:** "You forgot to say his name."

 **Bazz-B:** "That was directed towards you, you asshat."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Bazz-B:** [ _Belches_ ]

 **Jugram:** "..."

 **Bazz-B:** "You have such beautiful flowing hair, Jugram."

 **Jugram:** "I'm out of here."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Bazz-B:** "Juhabach...more like _**JuhaDumbFach**_. Consider yourself fucked up."

 **Random Worker:** "Take four."

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM._

 **Director:** "What the hell was that?"

[ _Everyone looked around curiously, their eyes settling on Grimmjow and Nel_ ]

 **Nel:** "Are you drunk or just stupid?"

 **Grimmjow:** "If I am ever am drunk, you'll be damn good looking."

 **Nel:** "Oh, this is coming from the guy who fell from the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down."

 **Grimmjow:** "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't speak idiot."

 **Nel:** "If I wanted a bitch I would have bought a dog!"

 **Random Worker:** "Should we keep filming? Those two act like bitter siblings."

 **Director:** "Keep rolling...secretly. We can use the footage later. Damn it, we're going to have to replace that wall."

 **Nel:** "I'd slap you but that be animal abuse."

 **Chad:** "Should we stop them?"

 **Yoruichi:** "I am actually enjoying this."

 **Ichigo:** "I think we should stop them before Grimmjow destroys something else...and Nel looks like she's about to punch his heart out."

 **Uryu:** "He would probably enjoy that."

 _[ Gin randomly appears watching the scenario between Nel and Grimmjow_ ]

 **Gin:** "Kinky."

 **Everyone:** _"Where the hell did you come from?"_

 **Gin:** "Did'ja notice that ya never actually saw me get a funeral? Rangiku never actually _said_ I was dead. *grins* It ain't over 'till it's over."

[ _Rukia walks in with a cup of coffee, but drops it once her eyes take in Gin's appearance and sudden ressurection from the dead_ ]

 **Rukia:** "You're...supposed to be..."

 **Gin:** "You all thought I was dead. Can't imagine why. How many times have I tricked you before?"

[ _Gin dodges an incoming body, Rukia mimics this pose. Grimmjow slides to the floor, blood dripping from his forehead._ ]

 **Grimmjow:** "You motherfuckin' cunt! I'm going to rip out your intestines and choke you with them!"

 **Nel:** "My intestines are ripped out. I would already have died from organ trauma you insufferable fool."

[ _Grimmjow destroys the camera set. Please stand by_ ]

 **A/N: Sorry about this, I know it isn't any good. I promise to try harder next time. Any suggestions? Any star appearances you would like added to the list? I might work on chapter two later tonight. Stay beautiful folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Okay, before I get into a writer's slump I will post another chapter of BFOAGR. Originally I was going to discontinue because I thought the idea was boring since I lack a sense of humor. However I will not be discouraged. I was actually thinking about the second chapter while I was in class. I was in my own little land and passed my test at the same time.

I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxxXxXxXxXxX

 **Blooper Reel, Behind the Scenes and Extras**

 _ **Fake Karakura Town**_

 **Shuuhei:** [ _nervously looking around_ ] "I have no idea what I'm suppose to be doing..."

 **Kaname:** "You intervened just as Komamura and I were about to engage in battle."

 **Komamura:** "If it makes you feel any better I forgot my lines, too." [ _briefly looks at script_ ] "Um..."

 **Director:** "Get it together people! Okay, take it from the top."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Shuuhei:** "You motherfuckin' asshole!"

 **Kaname:** "That's not in the script."

 **Shuuhei:** "I am done with this." [ _goes to his dressing room_ ]

[ _Retake_ ]

[ _Shuuhei plays the piano while Kaname stands off to the side, looking up at the sky_.]

 **Shuuhei:** [ _sings_ ]

 _It's been a long day without you, my friend_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _We've come a long way from where we began_

 _Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

 _When I see you again_

 **Kaname:** _(Hey)_

 _Dang, who knew?_

 _All the planes we flew_

 _Good things we've been through_

 _That I'll be standing right here talking to you_

 _'Bout another path_

 _I know we loved to hit the road and laugh_

 _But something told me that it wouldn't last_

 _Had to switch up_

 _Look at things different, see the bigger picture_

 _Those were the days_

 _Hard work forever pays_

 **Director:** "This is not music class! First it was Arachna now you're singing whatever the hell it is you're singing!"

 **Kaname:** "It's _Anaconda_ and we're singing _See You Again_ by Wiz Khalifa and featuring Charlie Puth. It's a rather moving tribute to the late Paul Walker, the star of the _Fast and Furious_ franchise."

[ _Next scene_ ]

 _ **Toshiro vs. Tier**_

 **Tier:** [ _the Tres Espada summons a typhoon of water, blasting it towards the Captain of the Tenth Division; a seemingly fatal blow_ ]

 **Toshiro:** [ _sputters from the impact of the water's torrent directed towards him_ ] "A-are you trying to drown me?! You're not suppose to do that yet!"

 **Tier:** "Like I'm going to listen to a midget."

 **Toshiro:** "WHAT DID Y-" [ _he is cut off by another wave of water_ ]

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Tier:** "Do you like it when Momo calls you Shiro-chan?"

 **Toshiro:** "I tolerate it. I wish she would call me Captain Hitsugaya."

 **Tier:** "I think it's an adorable pet name. Perhaps she likes you."

 **Toshiro:** "It doesn't mean anything!"

[ _The white-haired captain is cut off by another jet of water_. _With the rush of the waters disappearing, she charges toward him with her sword in hand. He blocks her oncoming attack with his own sword forming a large 'X' between the two._ ]

 **Toshiro:** "You're just trying to distract me with conversation. You won't catch me off guard so easily."

 **Tier:** "Tell me Captain Toshiro would you have sex with Rangiku or Momo?"

 **Toshiro:** [ _His mouth drops open, his face beets red and for the next few moments he stands still as Halibel and her team point and laugh_ ]

[ _Next scene_ , _Momo and Aizen meet face-to-face_ ]

 **Momo:** "Captain...Aizen..."

 **Aizen:** "Momo what a pleasant surprise."

 **Momo:** "...Did your neck throw up? Or is that your face?"

 **Aizen:** "Couldn't help it. One look at you and I started to vomit."

 **Random Worker:** "Um...Momo-chan...Aizen-sama, you two aren't suppose to be trading insults..."

 **Aizen and Momo:** "Stay out of this!"

 **Random Worker:** "O..Okay...'" [ _he slinks back into his corner_ ]

 **Momo:** "Someone call animal control! We've got a stray bitch running around!"

 **Aizen:** "First we better call socail serivces to pick up this homeless tramp!"

 **Momo:** [ _laughing_ ] "I'm sorry...sorry. Line please before I throw another insult."

 **Aizen:** "I was enjoying myself actually."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Momo:** _[ reading script_ ] "I do not have an Aizen-obsession! Director-sama! What is this? I mean of course I missed him, but not that much. Oh my Kami, I promise when we're done filming Aizen; you and I are going to have some fun."

 **Aizen:** "If it involves getting my hair done I will pass. Although we haven't terrozied Toshiro in a while..."

 **Momo:** "Maybe we should go on a road trip. I could use a vacation. Especially after being stabbed so many times."

 **Aizen:** "We're getting out of character, time to get serious."

 **Momo:** "But first let me take a selfie!"

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Momo:** "This time I won't miss your heart! Sorry, wrong line!" [ _accidently swings sword in the opposite direction._ ]

 **Rangiku:** [ _cries from bonk to the head_ ] "Goddamnit Momo!"

 **Momo:** "Sorry, Rangiku-san!"

 **Hiyori:** _(Kicks Shinji in the face)_

 **Shinji:** "Ow!"

 **Hiyori:** "Die already!"

[ _Next scene_ ]

 **Hiyori:** [ _looks at Toshiro_ ] "Pervert."

 **Toshiro:** "I am not a pervert!"

 **Hiyori:** "You were touchin' me!"

 **Toshiro:** "We were fightin! Whoever heard of a fight without touchin? That doesn't mean anything! I'm not a pervert!"

 **Hiyori:** "They should never have let a kid like you become captain. That takes a lot of maturity for that position."

 **Toshiro:** "..."

 **Hiyori:** "Fuckin' midget!"

 **Toshiro:** "...what did you just call me?"

 **Hiyori:** "Midget midget midget midget midget midget midget!"

 **Toshiro:** "You're shorter than I am!" _(Attacks)_

 _( Sounds of very loud scuffle, cursing, grunts, and shouts)_

 **Director:** _( exasperated sigh)_ "Just do a retake. Cut."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Hiyori:** "He's still a motherfuckin' midget."

 **Lisa:** "Hitsugaya was definitely perving on you that one time during battle with the Espada."

 **Hiyori:** "Because he's a goddamn pervert! That's why!"

[ _Next scene where Yoruichi and Kaname get equal screen time_ ]

 **Yoruichi:** "I think this is the first time you and I have been this close together Kaname."

 **Kaname:** "It seems that way, Yoruichi-sama."

 **Yoruichi:** "Heard this was going to be the last time we see you on screen."

 **Kaname:** "That seems to be the case. If that is I have enjoyed working with all of you."

 **Yoruichi:** "I can say the same."

 **Kaname:** "I'm going to be the only one to remember this?"

 **Yoruichi:** "I guess so."

 **Kaname:** "Okay then, let's make this one count."

 _( Kaname and Yoruichi press their mouths together, their tongues curling together for good thrity seconds, tilting their heads for better angles. They break apart)_

 **Yoruichi:** _( holds up arms and cries)_ "Yes! Yes! Woo-hoo!" [ _jumps up and down, running around the set_ ]

 **Kaname:** "..." _(shrugs)_

 **Director:** "That most definitely was not in the script...unless you two are.."

 **Kaname:** "I suggest you get your mind out of the gutter. There are no pairings on this show."

 **Director:** "You two seemed pretty damn comfortable kissing each other like that!"

 **Gin:** "Yeah, I always though those two had it for one another."

 **Director:** "You mean you knew about this, too?"

 **Gin:** "They're in no relationship Director-sama. As you will see we do this kind of stuff all the time."

 **Director:** _"What the hell do you mean all the time?! What kind of perverse acts do you guys do?"_

[ _Next scene in which Kensei saves Mashiro from being beaten by Wonderweiss_ ]

 **Mashiro:** _(lies on the rooftop, holding her bruised cheek. She ends up wiping off the makeup the makeup artist applied earlier)_ "Kensei, will you avenge me please?"

 **Kensei:** "You wiped off your make-up."

 **Mashiro:** "Oh, sorry."

[ _Retake_ ]

 **Mashiro:** "Kensei, in case you don't make it..."

 **Kensei:** "What do you mean if I don't-" _( he is suddenly cut off from the rest of his sentence by Mashiro's lips hovering above his own, and the onslaught of her kiss that completely takes him off guard)_

 **Mashiro:** "Because of that.."

 **Kensei:** "..."

 **Mashiro:** "Mr. Director..."

 **Director:** "Is it National Kissing Day or something? Kensei's temperature sure is rising."

 **Mashiro:** _(looks down)_ "That's not the only thing that seems to be rising."

 **Kensei:** _(flushes a whole new shade of red before clenching his fists and glaring at the green haired young woman in front of him) "MAAAAAASHHHIROOOOOOOOOO!"_

 **Mashiro:** "I only kissed you, sheesh. Uh-oh." _(shunpoes away, grinning as Kensei powers up his Bankai)_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!_

[ _Retake_ ]

 _(Mashiro kisses Kensei this time longer than the last)_

 **Kensei:** "This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

 **Mashiro:** "Aren't I good kisser?"

 **Kensei:** "You certainly are...I hope the camera is getting this. No one heard that and I will deny it the moment we leave here and go on about our daily lives!"

 **Shinji:** _( looks surprised)_ "And here I thought the two of you couldn't stand one another."

[ _Just then a big, chubby bald black guy in a diaper makes his appearance known wearing a diaper, and a huge grin plastered on his face_ ]

 **Ichigo:** _( pales, runs to the nearest trash can)_

 **Pepe:** "I am Pepe Waccabrada, Stern Ritter 'L': The Love."

 _( Rukia's face turns green, Orihime covers her eyes, Renji can't stop laughing at the overweight dark-skinned cupid. Everyone else shares their own equally mixture of disgust)_

 **The Entire Bleach Cast:** _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY EYES!"_

 _( A Cero launches in Pepe's direction, but misses him by a hair)_

 **Director:** "Fuck, this place isn't cheap! Stop destr-"

 _( Kenpachi punches him in the face)_

 **Random Worker:** _(flees)_

[ _Starrk pops up, wearing a plain t-shirt and navy boxers. Running a hand through his hair he glares at the camera man following him as he carries his other half, Lilynette. She is so adorable when she sleeps._ ]

 **Starrk:** "You all need to pipe down. I am trying to sleep here."

 **Lilynette:** _( mumbles something incoherent, buries her face into Starrk's neck)_

 **Starrk:** "I'm going back to bed."

[ _Yachiru pops up eating a rice cake_ ]

 **Yachiru:** "See you guys later!'"

 **A/N:** Not my best, just as the last. I promise I am tryin guys. I guess I just have a lot on my mind right now. Tell me what you think and give me ideas. Critique me it is much needed so that I can be inpsired. Peaces!


End file.
